Truth Hurts And Lies Hurt More
by Sasha-Lorraine
Summary: Anintika, Sams little sister, knows about the wonderful world of myths and legends. No secrets there. But no-one knows that she is a wolf/coyote. Being inprint to paul and best friends to still human Jake, Embry and Quil, makes thing a lil bit harder.
1. PrefaceAnintika's POV

Preface

I'm running. People say you shouldn't run from who you are... but are they a freak among freaks? I didn't think so. I'll keep running from what I am, until I can help the ones I love... and the ones you love aren't always your family... they can be your enemies.

Life sucks... then you die, yeah, I should be so lucky!


	2. Temper Tantrums and Quirky Comebacks

Anintika POV

Flash back

"SAM!" I screamed. My brother was walking down the trail in the forest. This is the fourteenth time I'd been searching for him in the two weeks that he's been missing. I ran to him, tears streaming down my already tear stained face. He looked up, his face looked lost. He smiled a heart broken smile and scooped me in a bone-crushing hug. He was so warm... boiling nearly. A sob escaped my lips.

"Shhhh" Sam cooed. I looked up at him. I'm sure he's taller; he's about 6'8 now.

"They gave up... everyone, mom, Leah... they said you were... you were... dead" I whispered the last word.

Flash back over

So...I guess I should tell you about myself, right?? Yeah, thought so. My names Anintika, it means immortal or eternal. I'm 15 but nearly 16, my best friends are Jacob, Quil and Embry. I go to La Push school, and I don't have a boyfriend... it's not cause I'm not pretty, cause I am, kinda. I've got dark brown hair. It's layered, feathered and I have a side fringe that covers my left eye. My eyes are a deep brown and if you look closely you can see flecks of blue in them. I have the right amount of curves; have high cheek bones and long black lashes. So... yeah I'm not ugly. My brother is Sam... Sam Uley. He's a werewolf. That's why he went missing. He phased for the first time (He was MEGA angry) and couldn't phase back.

"Tika, up you got school" Emily, Sam's fiancée, woke me. I like her and all, but I love Leah, Sams ex, better. I shot out of bed, she chuckled and left. I got dressed in jeans that were skin tight at the top and they flared out at the bottoms of my legs, sneakers with neon green laces. A white vest top and a tight biker jacket, my hair straightened and I put my make-up on... I don't use an excessive amount I only put a little bit of eyeliner, mascara and then clear lip gloss over my pink plum lips. I ran half way down the stairs then jumped over the banister, landing on the balls of my feet. I moon walked into the kitchen where Emily was cooking Sam a huge breakfast. Sam was at the table, a massive grin on his face.

"'Sup? You're grinning like a fool." I said as I walked passed him and slapped his cheek. Emily laughed and Sam glared playfully at me, and then smiled again. Emily put a bowl of cereal on the table for me, oooh lucky charms; my favourite. I sat down mumbled thanks and eat. When I finished I hugged Emily and Sam and left for school... fun, NOT. I ran out the door and jumped on my street fighter motorbike, speeding to school.

I pull in to a spare space in car park, stood up on the seat of the bike and back flipped off. Cool, I know. I walked to my locker; I was there for about five minute before the normal hand shut the locker door, grabbed my waist and spun me around to looked at them. Pauls face was determined and about and inch from mine. He will say the same thing he does everyday in...3...2...1

"Hey Tika, wanna go on a date tonight, we could go to my house" He waggled his eyebrows. You see, Pauls a player. He's been out with every girl in the school and taken their dignity, if you know what I mean, except me. So I'll say the same thing every day.

"Nope, sorry Paul" I said. By this time, Jake, Quil and Embry were about a meter away watching. They knew I could handle myself, and most of the time my comebacks are funny.

"Come on, Tika, I'm sure I could handle it" He smirked. Boy, he just set him self up... will he ever learn.

"As if, you can't even control you own temper, let alone a sixteen year old girl who doesn't wanna have sex witcha" I smirked as his smug look fell of his face. This time I had out done myself with the witty comebacks, the whole corridor was full with laughing kids. Paul grabbed my waist tighter, he was shaking... ah crud... this boys gunna join my brother and Jared in the wolf department. He was starting to hurt.

"Hey Paul, you can let go now" I hissed. Jake heard and pulled Paul away from me. Paul was shaking hard as he ran down the hall. I stared after his then looked down and tugged my shirt to see my waist. It had red hand marks. Embry saw this.

"Did he do that?? I'll kill him!" he yelled. Wow talk about overprotective best friends.

"Em, dude, leave it" I laughed. They eyed me carefully, but left it. I knew that I wouldn't bruise because I'd already phase so I healed fast. No-one new I phased, because I was only half wolf... the other half was coyote, so no-one could read my mind unless I wanted them to... and I didn't so no one knew, not even Sam. I was bigger than Sam's wolf, and pure white. I was faster and stronger as well, and I could do something really cool... phase with my clothes, that's AWSOME! Me, Jake, Embry and Quil sat down in first period... Great we have Mrs. Waist-all... SHES EVIL!

_________________________________Hope y'all like the first chappy!!! Plz review.... remember that I do not own any thing!!!


End file.
